1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for removing flash from chocolate products and similar edibles, and to improved methods and apparatus for continuous molding of chocolate and similar edibles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Finished chocolates having a desired three-dimensional shape and/or an image or design imparted to a surface are conventionally produced by molding. Known finished molded chocolate may be a solid block, a hollow shell, or a shell filled with a confectionery material such as fondant, fudge, or soft caramel. Traditional molding processes are highly asset intensive.
Methods and apparatus for the continuous molding of chocolate in a highly efficient manner are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,217,927 B1 and 6,302,677 B1 to Suttle et al., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, particularly with regard to rotary molding apparatus and methods. The disclosed apparatus comprises a substantially cylindrical rotary mold, having an interior cavity and at least one recess in an exterior radial surface portion of the rotary mold, and a retaining/casting belt that is configured to maintain liquid chocolate deposited in the recess, and to move in unison with the rotational motion of the rotary mold. Liquid chocolate is fed into the recess in the surface of the cooled rotating mold, which is cooled by a coolant having a temperature less than about 10° C. (50° F.) in the interior cavity to lower the temperature of the recess. The liquid chocolate is maintained within the recess with the retaining/casting belt until the liquid chocolate sets to become at least partially solidified molded chocolate.
Rotary molding can result in excess chocolate material at the base of the molded chocolate, also known as “flash.” An efficient technique for removing the flash from rotary molded chocolate products has not been previously described and would represent an advance in the art. It would also be a desirable advance in the art to prepare rotary molded chocolates containing inclusions. Such a technique has not been previously described.
Processes for continuously molding other food products are also known in the art, but do not provide for the production of a finished molded chocolate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,378 discloses a method of continuously molding chocolate centers, hot sugar masses, fudge, whipped or unwhipped chewing gum or nougat mass, candy cream, and the like, that avoids the need for an extruder. However, the manufacture of such items is not subject to the same functional requirements as molding chocolate, i.e., the production of a detailed surface design and glossy finish.
A need exists for a method and apparatus for efficiently removing flash from chocolate products and chocolate-like products, and in particular there is a need for continuous molding apparatus and methods for preparing chocolates that provides for the removal of flash without leaving a rough unfinished surface. A further need exists for improvements in the existing rotary molding apparatus, such that the process of feeding liquid chocolate to the rotary mold is improved, and which can be adapted to introduce inclusions into the finished molded chocolate pieces. The present invention provides such apparatus and methods.